matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
High-Tech Rifle Mk.II
* up to |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 19.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 63|capacity = 10 (max 50) (20 default)|mobility = *115 *9 (weight) *70 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/futuristic-themed|cost = 420 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 19.0.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic bolt-action sniper rifle with a stock, 10-round magazine, barrel and a scope controlled by the screen panel placed in front of player's view. There exists the red wire that connects the scope and the screen. Strategy It deals phenomenal damage, low fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *To maximize the use of scope, use this weapon in long ranges. *Aim for the head, since headshots guarantee 2x damage. *Take advantage of its good mobility. *It is possible to use this weapon for medium-range combat too. This technique requires more skills. *Use the 4X-10X scope adjustment to your advantage in case you think that 10X zoom is quite disorienting in some situations. *This gun is very good for taking people using the Jetpack if used correctly. *Its 4X-10X scope makes it a devastating weapon from a long distance. *Be wary of its slow reload time; take cover from enemies until the reloading was finished. *Pair this with a backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *Don't stand still while firing, since you will be vulnerable. *This is best used against monsters in both modes, so this can be more devastating in Arena and Campaign as it were in Multiplayer. *Having an area damage weapon ready would also be a wise move, in case you need to reload or there are multiple enemies. *This paired with the Burning Tiara headgear, max level Sniper Cape, Leader's Drum and Hunter's Altar render it one bodyshot kill against an absolutely maxed player, one-shot headshot otherwise. **This can destroy an opponent's armor regardless of the level of their armor. **Try not to camp and aim, this will make you vulnerable to Third Eye and Overseer users. **Using this weapon no-scope at medium to close range allow you save time. **Do not let your guard down, as it is easy to just camp there and aim though you are prone to get killed. *Have a high mobility melee weapon so you can travel about the map. *This can one headshot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. Counters *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their area of effect, which reduces the time you have to be in the open by minimizing the time it takes to aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. For better results, use hitscan area damage weapon if engaged in long range attacks. *A weapon with a superior fire rate such as Royal Fighter can easily take down unwary users. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this tactic. *Make uncommon moving patterns to make the user switch to their other weapons. If they pulled out a powerful weapon. Try to Rocket Jump away from them and try to finish them off after the rocket jump. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *Take a primary weapon with a scope, such as the Night Hunter or Secret Forces Rifle, to hunt users from a distance. *This weapon does not have very high mobility, so equip either boots that allows double jumping, or boots that increase jump height. *Experienced users can easily noscope with this weapon, so prepare for evasive maneuvers. Trivia *After years of High-Tech Rifle being in service, Matriarch Armanent decided to create its latest brother, the . *It is one of the handful of weapons with a magazine placed sidewards. *This, Proficient Soldier and its prececessor are the only weapons with a functional HUD attachment. *It is one of the weapons whose scope can change the intensity. *You do not directly put your eye to the scope itself. Instead, you use the LCD panel for scoping. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Electronic zoom Category:Legendary